


[Podfic] Apprentice

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire), Podfics by Juuls (Juulna)



Category: Firefly, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: (10 mins), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Companions (Firefly), Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls
Summary: Fic summary: "To stay safe from his father, a young Tony Stark is sent away from his homeworld to train as a Companion. He catches the eye of Inara Serra, who grooms him into the man he will become."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	[Podfic] Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695736) by [LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix). 



> I wanted to do a little something special for Phoenix, as they've been nothing but kind to me even through difficult months. I love Firefly and was captivated by this little short story about Tony and Inara as Companions, and wanted to bring my voice to this story. Permission has, yes, been granted!
> 
> ~  
> I'm also using this as a chance to fill a square on my Tony Stark Mark IV Bingo Card!  
> Card #4056, Juulna  
> Square # R-4 [AU: Sci-Fi/Futuristic]
> 
> Podfic run time: 10 minutes with intro and outro

[Juulna](https://soundcloud.com/user-882233887) · [Apprentice by LadyDarkPhoenix](https://soundcloud.com/user-882233887/apprentice-by-ladydarkphoenix)


End file.
